KALW
'''KALW is the CBS O&O that serves the Alba, WA area. It broadcasts on channel 4 and is owned by ViacomCBS. Programming Schedule Newscast Presentation Notable Current On-Air Staff *Gary Kipling - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (2019-present; was reporter from 1994-2019) *Clair Scott - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (2003-present) *Clark DuPre - anchor; weeknights at 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 (2009-present) *Piper Hughes - anchor; weeknights at 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 (2019-present) *Grandon Brownlee - anchor/reporter; weekend mornings (1999-present) *Mackenzie Gray - anchor/reporter; weekend mornings (2002-present) *Mike Carter - anchor/reporter; weekend evenings (2002-present) *Steve Pierson - anchor/reporter; weekend evenings (1990-present) CBS 4 Weather * Joe Newland - meteorologist; weekday mornings and noon (1993-present) * Samantha Purvis - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 (1992-present) * Katherine Fox - meteorologist; weekend mornings (1996-present) * Ed Kendrick - meteorologist; weekend evenings (2000-present) CBS 4 Sports * Ken Basin - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 11 (2001-present) * Eric Jones - sports director/sports reporter; weekend evenings (1995-present) * Tom Riggs - sports reporter (1997-present) * Jill Hooker - sports reporter (1986-present) Current On-Air Reporters * Jesse Routt - reporter (2019-present) * Tom Lusk - reporter (1999-present) * Jennifer Mack - reporter (1997-present) * Connie Hill - reporter (1998-present) * Jeff Green - reporter (2004-present) Notable Former On-Air Staff *Curt Rodgers - anchor (1990-2006, Now with KNBS) *David Roberts - reporter (1989-1997, Now with KHDR) *Franz Shepherd - Sports Director & News Commentary (1964-2000, retired) *Jenny Lorre - anchor/reporter (1985-1998, Now with KJVB) *Kenneth Ridgeway - meteorologist (1983-1992, Now with KWVK) *Brampton Louis - morning anchor (1988-2019; now retired) *Elaine Morrison - anchor (1983-2019; now retired) *Tom Wright - anchor (1982-1999; Now with KLAB) *Penny Carrolson - anchor (1977-1986) Slogan History *Washington's News Channel (1982-Present, Primary since 2013, and Secondary from 1997-2010) *The Spirit of Washington (Primary, 1998-2001) *Working 4 You (Secondary, 2006-2009) *Coverage You Can Count On (Primary, 2006-2008) *Get The Whole Story (Primary, 2008-2010) Newscast Title(s) *''The'' Central Washington Report (1953-1967) *News (1967-1974) *NewsWatch 4 (1974-1988) *News 4 Alba (1988-1990) *News 4 (1990-2006) *CBS 4 News (2006-Present) Newscast Themes *G.E. TV Stations News Music Package - Lucas/McFaul (1981-1984) *Newschannel - Gari Media Group (1984-1986) *Image IV - Newsmusic Central (1984-1990) *Image V - Newsmusic Central (1985-1986) *Image VI - Newsmusic Central (1987-1992) *Image VII - Newsmusic Central (1988-1993) *Newswire - 615 Music (1992-1993) *Image IX - Newsmusic Central (1993-1995) *Image X - Newsmusic Central (1995-1998) *Spirit News - Newsmusic Central (1998-2001) *XTreme News - Newsmusic Central (2001-2003) *Newstime - 615 Music (2003-2011) *The CBS Enforcer Collection - Gari Media Group (2011-Present) Announcers *Charlie Van Dyke (1982-1983) *Ed O'Brien (1983-1988) *Doug Paul (1988-1993) *Al Vanik (1993-1997) *Bill Ratner (1997-2000) *Don LaFontaine (2000-2003) *Chris Corley (2003-2019) *Dick Ervasti (2019-Present) Branding History * Channel 4 (1953-1993) * KWNC 4 (1993-1996) * KALW 4 (1996-2003) * CBS 4 (2003-present) Voice-Over History * "This is KWNC-TV Channel 4, Alba. And this is NewsWatch 4 at (time)." (1982-1985) * "You're Watching KWNC-TV, Alba. NewsWatch 4 starts now." (1985-1988) * "From KWNC-TV. This is News 4 Alba at (time)." (1988-1990) * "KWNC-TV Alba. Live from Central Washington, this is News 4 at (time)." (1990-1993) * "You're Watching KWNC 4. Washington's News Channel. News 4 at (time) starts now." (1993-1996) * "You're Watching KALW 4. Washington's News Channel. News 4 at (time) starts now." (1996-1998) * "This is KALW 4. The Spirit of Washington. News 4 at (time) starts right now." (1998-2001) * "This is KALW-TV Alba. News 4 starts right now." (2001-2003) * "You're Watching CBS 4, KALW Alba. From Washington's News Channel, this is News 4 at (time)." (2003-2006) * "This is CBS 4 News at (time). Coverage You Can Count On." (2006-2008) * "From KALW Alba, this is CBS 4 News at (time). Get the Whole Story." (2008-2009) * "Now in HD. From KALW-TV Alba, this is CBS 4 News at (time). Get The Whole Story." (2009-2010) * "From KALW Television, this is CBS 4 News at (time)." (2010-2013) * "Live, from Washington's News Channel, this is CBS 4 News at (time). (2013-present) Gallery 1555092675108.png|Circle 4 Logo used from the Early 1980s, till 1993 NewsWatch4.png|NewsWatch4 Logo from 1982-1988 KWNC News 4 1970s.png|News 4 Logo from 1988-1993 KWNC 1993 logo.png|Logo used from 1993-1998 (This particular logo was used from 1993-1995 under NBC affiliation) KALW1995.png|1995-1996 Variant KALW1996 copy.png|1996 Variant with Current Callsign (1996-1998) NEWS4 Logo pre-1993.png|News 4 Logo from 1993-1995 NEWS4 Logo pre-1995.png|News4 logo from 1995-1998 Copy of KALW498.jpg|KALW's last logo before becoming "CBS 4" KALWNews498.jpg|News4 logo from 1998-2003 CBS4AL2.png|Logo used from 2003-2009 (before they started making the logo Blue & White) CBS4AL.png|Previous logo with all flat colors & white colored "4" (2009-2015) NewsWatch4Open.png|NewsWatch4 Open from 1983-1986 News4WashingtonNewsOpen1993.png|News 4 Open from 1993-1995 KALW 1998 Open.png|Station ID as seen in the 1995 news open (1996-1998 variant with KALW callsign shown) KWNC News4 Tonight 1995-96 Open.png|News 4 Tonight Open from 1995-1996 KWNC News4 Tonight 1996-98 Open.png|1996-1998 Variant of the 1995 Open CBS4NewsOpen 2010.png|CBS 4 News Open from 2010-2013 KWNC 1990s ID.png|1990s Station ID Category:Channel 4 Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:CBS O&O Station Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:Former NBC affiliated stations Category:Former NBC Affiliates Category:Alba, WA Category:Washington (state) Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953 Category:ViacomCBS